Puff Puff Humbert
'Puff Puff '''is a character on Your Favorite Martian. He is the main vocalist of the band. Description First Iteration Humbert was much tinner and had tannish skin. His glasses were rounded, and his hair was more spiky. He still uses his red sweatshirt, and blue pants. Phase 2 Humbert's name is changed to Puff Puff, and is quite different. His glasses slowly transition from round to horn-rimmed. He still wears his usual outfit, and his shoes are bigger and squarer. His hair is also puffier. Other If necessary, Puff Puff will use special outfits for certain videos. He's most commonly called "Puff" by his friends, and others as well. He is voiced by Ray William Johnson. Trivia *Puff Puff does not like Benatar. *Puff Puff is said to be short, standing at 5'7, making him the shortest member of the band, and possibly the narrowest. *Puff Puff is the rudest and most vulgar member of the band. *Puff Puff was born on August 14, 1994. *His brother could be still a child (6-12 years old), according to Santa Hates Poor Kids. *In NERD RAGE, Puff Puff is shown to be singing in Benatar's voice for most of the chorus'. *In the "ROAD RAGE" webisode, it's said that Puff Puff was raised by his grandmother, this probably making him an orphan whose parents have died. But in most other Animonster "Your Favorite Martian The Series" episodes, it shows she lives in a retirement home, making this unsure. But in the music video "SANTA HATES POOR KIDS", it's said he has parents who are poor; and he has a druken stepdad and a smoking, alcholic mother. In the music video "Tig Ol' Bitties", at one verse of the bridge of the song, when he's being picked up by his date (Tig), it's said that on his tuxedo suit, he has a stain of his mother's spaghetti from dinner, although no stain is shown. By the "ROAD RAGE" episode, it's said by DeeJay, in his 'making-fun-of-his-grandmother' jokes at the very last one; that his grandmother is his father's mother; this making seen how his father (and also Puff Puff himself) seen where their perverted side came from. (This 'pervyness' side shown of his grandmother, in the second episode "DIE FOR ROCK & ROLL", by the elderly man asked to be in their band to die, that she wanted to 'tickle his pickle' (pickle: penis) or "Taste his Tootsie Roll" (Tootsie Roll: penis), but shockingly, Puff Puff tells his grandma that this is unnecessary). It's possible that he and his band moved into the band van/bus after his grandma retired; making Puff Puff and his friends have no actual home/house/apartment, with them only living the bus. Puff Puff also calls his grandmother "MeMa". *Speaking of the latter to which, Puff Puff is also shown to be the second in range of the band members most sexually perverse, the first obviously being Axel. *Knuckles the Echidna will have the same voice as Puff Puff in the future. *Puff Puff seems to have had a life-long crush on this blue-eyed redhead named Tig who possibly might be near close his age in teenage years (or older, judging by Tig's much-larger size, but that is probably just because Puff Puff is small for his age). (This "long-term interest" is shown in 'Tig Ol' Bitties', 'My Balls (alt rock cover)', and some of the Y.FM.T.S. webisodes (such as 'Bad Seed', 'ISO Tank', and 'Bus Arrest') but has that he has dated other women (such as Deejay's cousin 'DeeJane'). But mostly, he is only into her for her bust size. Even by Axel, Tig and/or her attractiveness/sex-appeal and/or appearance (or her bust's size) is described as "cock worthy" (Which DeeJay was thinking the exact-same thing). But in "Tig Ol' Bitties", at the very last end of the video; it's released that her bust-size is 'unnatural' and that her 'busts' are actually "stuffed" cups/pads and tissue papers at the 'prom'. But in the webisodes and 'Alt rock My Balls cover' (and Alien: Unplugged), it's possible that her "bust-size" is "all-natural" by that her top exposes her cleavage a little bit (Or possibly, a padded bra that contains 'cleavage-enlargement'). It's really unknown for sure if these are her real breasts; or if they are "cheated"-on (By plastic implant surgery, sock or cotton ball stuffing or something else), but they are described as 'big', and seen by it in appearance (wise). Tig even made a brief cameo appearance in 'Alien (Unplugged)' (And so did the character 'Shitty G', the 'Dookie-Fresh girl', the alien himself from the original video, the nerd (Wilton), the devil from the devil/angel couple in 'Complicated' and 'Love the Way You Lie cover', and a bunch of other characters as well). *Puff Puff has also dated another girl in "Dookie Fresh"; and she's also been shown in 'ALIEN (Unplugged)', and "Looks Like Sex remix" as the 'dog-head' version from the "Dookie Fresh" video in the 'real-version/real-appearance, not 'drunk' form'. *Another error is that even though in the Y.F.M.T.S. episodes, he calls her "Meemaw", in 'Grandma Got a Facebook', she's still gone by the title "Grandma" (even by Puff Puff himself). Or, the series and music videos could take place in different canon. *Even though in "Quarantine" DeeJay called him 'midget', DeeJay is probably just considered 'big' by some people because he is overweight. And Puff Puff is just "small" compared to tall Benatar's and Axel's heights (6'0 and 6'2 respectfully). *Even though in the ROAD RAGE episode, they couldn't drive because they were drunk; possibly they also couldn't drive because Puff Puff is the only one without hair in his face, so he's considered the only one of the band members who can actually "see", though his band mates do appear to see somehow, anyway. *Maybe by in "Alien (Unplugged)", by Puff saying "Take it home, Benatar", he possibly has found some like or respect for Benatar, this may be only because it was on the piano break, and it was sort of necessary. *An error is that in the Y.F.M.T.S. episode, "ISO TANK", Puff came to the idea of "Tig Ol' Bitties" (Big Old Titties) from the ISO TANK he was in, and in the reality of it all (the Tig Ol' Bitties video), Axel wasn't in it so he came into Puff, DeeJay's and Benatar's lives afterwards in reality. But this music video, that was also in the old animation, and Y.F.M.T.S. takes place in the newer animation, so this is a major error. *An oddity some noticed, is that in the music video "Friend Zone" it is seen that Puff Puff seemed to emphasize with Benatar, looking at him (Benatar) from the corner of his (Puff Puff) eyes, and quite sadly, and seeing as how throughout past videos and Your Favorite Martian webisodes, it is seen that Puff Puff dislikes and has little (if none at all) respect for Benatar. Puff Puff also seemed quite serious nd down throughout the whole video. Since it is shown that Puff and Benatar knew each other since high school, it is likely that he can be nicer to him when Benatar is depressed. *Puff, despite seeming to think of Benatar as worthless and untalented, seems to side stare and smile whenever he's (Benatar) playing a solo of some form. (An example of this is in "SHITTY G", where he's watching Benatar from the side of the screen with a beer in his hand, despite the fact Benatar's taking over his role in the band. Or in "SHE LOOKS LIKE SEX REMIX" where he's doing the exact same thing, except holding his microphone.) These times are unlike "FRIEND ZONE" where he emphasizes what Benatar's singing, here he's showing backing support. *It's sort of unknown what age the boys are, but probably guessed teenagers by the looks of them. They're in the 20's even though the don't have any pimples, beards, mustaches, much hair on their legs or sideburns; although by appearances, they seem to be teens at sixteen or seventeen (or even a little younger but not 15-). *In BOOTY STORE, Puff seems to make several hand signs throughout the whole video. *He appears to be the only band member who gets Brock's (Mr. DoucheBag's) muscles. *Puff Puff has a bit of a rivalry with Terra, Tig's niece. Category:Band Category:Characters That Could Be Voiced by Ray William Johnson (besides Knuckles the Echidna) Category:Sexy Love Interest